


A Court of Modern Times

by highladyfeyreofthenightcourt



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, feysand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyfeyreofthenightcourt/pseuds/highladyfeyreofthenightcourt
Summary: A Modern AU of ACOMAF. Feyre lives with her possessive boyfriend, Tamlin, and needs a way to escape their toxic relationship. When she applies to the prestigious University of Prythian and meets her roommate's beautiful cousin, she starts to realize that Tamlin might not be the one for her.





	1. Acceptance

I slammed the car door shut in the driveway of my boyfriend's house. Rummaging through my purse to find my keys, I pulled open the mailbox. There was an envelope addressed to me. I frowned, wondering what could be inside. Tucking it into my purse, I ran up to the door and unlocked it. The lights were off. He must be asleep, or drunk. Or both. I stepped into the house and locked the door behind me. As I stepped into the kitchen, my foot nudged against something. An empty bottle of beer. I switched on the lights to find more on the table. I sighed, knowing what that meant. Setting the purse down on back by the front door, I ventured into the living room, taking the mysterious envelope with me. Grabbing a letter opener, I sliced it open. Two crisp white sheets of paper were folded inside- two copies of the same thing- addressed to Ms. Feyre Archeron.

Dear Ms. Archeron,

We are happy to announce that you have been accepted into the prestigious University of Prythian.

I read the first sentence over and over again, my mind not quite believing what my eyes were seeing. Scanning over the rest of the page, I was overcome with joy. There was also contact info for my new roommate. Hearing a door creak open, I quickly pressed a kiss to the letter of acceptance, and stuffed it into my purse. I took out my phone and pulled up a game, pretending to idly play.

"Feyre. You're home."

I looked up, locking my phone. "Hey, Tam."

"Don't 'Hey, Tam' me. You were supposed to be home 15 minutes ago!" He growled.

"I'm sorry, I- I got stuck in traffic on the way back," I stuttered.

He snarled, and I involuntarily fliched. "Make it up to me then." I knew what was coming next as I lowered my eyes. He grabbed my wrist and tugged me into his bedroom, then shut the door. His breath reeked of alcohol as he pressed a rough kiss to my lips. I made no move to stop him as he began to strip himself and me.

I had started dating Tamlin a little after New Year, about six months ago. He was amazing, at first. I had loved him with all my heart. He had loved me too, I think. He had given my endless gifts, all his attention, and always went out of his way to please me. When his birthday rolled around in spring, I had no objections as we made love. Then things started changing. It was almost as if he had put a mask on, those first few months, to hide his true nature, to get me to love him. He started drinking more, and became possessive. He always wanted to know where I was, was super protective, treated me like his own pet, and, got crazy jealous if a guy even looked at me for too long. But he did it all out of love for me, and I understood. Kind of. At least he still bought me art supplies for painting, my greatest passion. I would often lose myself for hours at a time, when Tamlin wasn't home, pouring my heart and soul into my work. I posted pictures on my blog, then sold the painting. Tamlin always claimed the money, saying that if he paid for the materials, he should take the fruits of my labor. He also said it was payment for me living with him.

My love of art is also why I applied to U of P, all those months ago. I didn't tell Tamlin; I was planning on surprising him later today. I would also move out, getting my own dorm, which I would share with a roommate. My letter had said I would room with someone named Morrigan Gold. I was relieved that it was a girl- Tamlin would go nuts if he learned that I was living with another guy.

I started in a few weeks.

The next morning, I got ready for work at tattoo parlor. Suddenly, my phone buzzed. The number looked familiar, but it wasn't in my contacts. The message read:

Hey, this is Mor, your new roommate. Is this Feyre?

I blinked. Right. Mor- Morrigan Gold. I replied:

This is Feyre. Hi Morrigan.

Great! Call me Mor.

OK, Mor.

"Who are you texting?"

I jumped, turning to Tamlin's voice. "Uhh- no- no one. Just playing."

He growled, but thankfully, settled back into the sheets.

"Hey, I'm leaving for work now, ok?" I announced. He mumbled something inaudible and I stepped out of the house. The tattoo parlor wasn't far, and I pulled into the parking lot of Ink Stars.

As I finished up the last tattoo for the day, a text alert rang on my phone- from Mor.

Hey Feyre- would you like to maybe meet up before U of P starts? To get to know each other.

I replied:

Yeah, sure! When is a good time for you?

How about Friday night?

I bit my lip thoughtfully. I would have to tell Tamlin about my acceptance, and he might want to tag along, but I really wanted to meet Mor…

Sounds good. Around 8ish?

Sure. Do you mind if my cousin who also is going to U of P comes?

No problem. The more people I know before college, the better.

We texted each other the details and bid each other goodbye. As I drove home, I wondered how the hell I was going to explain this to Tamlin.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Tam, calm down and just-"

"WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME?!"

"I-I- Tam, please, just listen." I pleaded. "I love you, you know that." That seemed to placate him a little. I took a deep breath. "I applied to get an Art Major so long ago I forgot. Until yesterday-" He snarled and I involuntarily fliched. "I received this." I handed him the letter of acceptance.

He read it over once. His eyes lingered on the information of my new roommate. Roommate. He growled and ripped the paper into pieces. I cringed. At least I still had the copy.

"You're moving out." Rage flickered in his eyes.

"I'll visit whenever I can, nothing would have changed other than where I live!" I cried. "I- I love you." He calmed down a little. I took another deep breath.

"I- uh. Mor- Morrigan is- she wants to- We agreed-"

"SPIT IT OUT."

"Mor, her cousin, and I are meeting tomorrow night and she is picking me up at 7 to go out for food," I blurted out.

A muscle feathered in his jaw.

"And I-" I swallowed and held my chin high for once in my life. "I am going and you can't stop me!"

"Fine."

"I mean it I- what?"

"You three girls go. You and Mor and the girl who is her cousin. I don't want to come."

I blinked. "Ok."

The next day was a blur. Soon, before I knew it, it was time to get ready.

I took a hot and steamy shower, washing my hair. I decided to wear a beautiful dress that Tamlin bought me a couple months ago. It was an exquisite strapless evening gown, with a gold bodice and a floor length teal skirt. Mor had said to dress formal, and I hoped this would do. I also wore gold hoop earrings, a gold necklace, gold heels, and a teal and gold purse. I left my hair down, but curled it slightly. I added some black mascara, gold eyeshadow, and light pink lipstick, and was ready to go.

My head was spinning with questions- will they like me? What if they think I'm trying too hard? What if they think I was too dumb, or poor, be going to U of P?

Breathe, Feyre. I sighed and glanced at my watch. 10 minutes. Right then, I got a text from Mor.

Right outside. Come out whenever you are ready. I'm the red one. QZO 6848.

I took a deep breath and let it out. Tamlin was out, and would probably return drunk around 11, most likely a few hours before I got home.

Shrugging on a light jacket, I stepped out of the house and locked the door behind me. A red car was parked next to the curb. QZO 6848. Oh my god. Damn, that's a nice car. I wondered how much money Mor had to be able to afford it. Another text came from Mor.

Door's open.

I opened the car door. A gorgeous blonde with brown eyes sat at the wheel. She seemed to be my age, around twenty. There wasn't any other girls in the car, and I wondered where her cousin was. She wore a red gown that hugged her curves and showed skin.

"Hey, I'm Mor. Nice to meet you!" She held out a hand.

I sat inside, closed the car door, and shook her hand. "Feyre Archeron. Nice to meet you too!" She started driving.

"I'd hug you, but I kind of can't. It is so great to see you in person. You seemed great over text, but you really shouldn't go by that. But you are definitely good looking, which is great! Boyfriend?"

I blinked at her, stunned. But I recovered enough to say, "Yeah. That was his house back there. I live with him, because I can't exactly afford a place of my own, but- well, I'm moving into a college dorm with you."

"I know! We are going to have so much fun, you and I. By the way, my cousin will be meeting us at the restaurant."

I nodded. "So, what classes will you be taking?"

We chatted the whole drive there. I was surprised at the ease I felt around her- she was very easy to talk to. Eventually we reached the restaurant. It was a really nice place- definitely not something I could ever afford. We went inside, continuing our conversation. I slid of my jacket.

"Mor," A man's smooth voice that sent pleasant shivers down my spine called behind us. We turned around.

Standing before me was the most beautiful male I had ever seen.


	2. Rhysand

Mor’s cousin was a… guy? And an incredibly sexy and handsome one at that. I stared in shock for a moment there as I took in his sensuous lips, ebony black hair, muscled arms, and his eyes… Oh my God his eyes. They were a striking violet, flecked with silver specks, so they looked like stars in his gorgeous, dreamy eyes…

“I’m Rhysand, Mor’s cousin. So you’re the illustrious Feyre.” He mused, his voice smooth like honey. “Nice to meet you. Mor wouldn’t shut up about you,” He said with that seductive voice, earning a whack to the head from Mor. He glared at her before turning his attention back to me and stuck out a hand. 

I took his hand, shaking it. His palms were slightly calloused and warm, yet they sent those delightful shivers down my spine again. I blinked. “Uh- Nice to meet you too.” I found myself captured by his gaze, as if his amaranthine-amethyst eyes could look into my pale blue-grey ones and see directly into my soul. He smirked as if to say, Enjoying the view? I narrowed my eyes, as if to say, Prick.

“Sir, your table is ready. Party of three?” A waiter interrupted our silent conversation. His striking eyes slid from me to the waiter.

“Of course. Lead the way.” Mor went first, and Rhysand stepped to the side to let me go second. I could feel his eyes linger on my spine. His gaze burned into back and I felt super self-conscious of the all the skin the dress exposed. We sat down at a booth and ordered some drinks.

“So, Rhysand-” I started.

“Please. Call me Rhys,” he purred with feline grace, and I blushed- for what reason, I didn’t know.

“Uh- Ok- um, Rhys,” I continued, stumbling over my words a bit.

The rest of the dinner went smooth. Like Mor, Rhysand- Rhys, was very easy to talk to- I just felt comfortable and ease around him. I didn’t know whether I should be relieved that we got along or worried that I felt so natural with him.

-

When we were done, my belly was full and I was content. A waiter came by and dropped the bill on the table. Rhys snatched it up before I could react. 

“Allow me,” he smiled.

My eyes widened. At a place like this, the price was probably exorbitantly expensive. “I- I can’t accept-”

“Please. It’s my pleasure.”

I knew I wasn’t going to win this argument, and I probably couldn’t even pay. I sighed through my nose, defeated. As I suspected, the cost was through the roof.

I sighed again, trying to figure out how I was going to pay him back.

-

I arrived at home late at night, after Tamlin, spotting his car in the driveway. The lights were on. I wondered what that meant. 

I eased the door open, creating a creaking sound. “Tam?”

“Feyre. How was the dinner?”

I jumped, startled by his voice. “You’re awake?” He nodded. And sober too. “I, um, it was great!”

“How do you like your roommate and her cousin?”

“They were awesome. Mor and Rhysand and I got along well.”

“Rhysand.”

I cringed at the unforgiving tone in his voice and nodded.

“Rhysand is a boy’s name.”

“Y-yes.”

He growled.

“But I didn’t know! I thought he was a girl. Tam, I love you. No one will change that.” Tears pooled in my eyes and I saw his features soften.

He grilled me for information, and I conveniently left out the fact that Rhys was… Rhys. Unnaturally good looking.

“Um, ok, so I’m just going to go to sleep.”

“Yeah, it’s late. Go ahead.” He said, his voice cold.

I slipped under the sheets, curling up into a ball. Tamlin and I rarely slept touching each other, and when he did, it was when he was drunk and it was far from affectionate. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, my dreams full of gorgeous violet eyes and sensuous lips…


	3. Chapter 3: Coffee

I was woken up in the morning by a chime of my cell phone. I snatched it off the nightstand, Tamlin nowhere to be seen. It was an unknown number.

Hey Feyre, it’s Rhys. I didn’t get your number the other day, so I asked Mor. That cool with you?

I quickly created a contact for him.

Yeah, totally! How are you?

Great. You?

Fine. Thanks.

I had fun last night. We should do that again.

I blinked.

Yeah! I had a great time too.

Awesome. You got a job?

Yeah, tattoo artist.

Seriously? That’s so cool!

Speaking of which, I need to get ready for work.

Ok, see you around?

I’d like that very much.

Of course you would. ;) 

I rolled my eyes.

Prick.

:)

Bye.

Bye.

I smiled, staring at the screen for a few moments. Then I hopped out of bed and began to get ready for work.

-

“Thank you!” 

The customer walked out of the door and I closed the open drawer of the cash register. My phone buzzed. I glanced at the screen. Rhys. Done with work?

Almost. Half an hour? I’ll text you.

Cool.

I wrapped up 30 minutes later. Hopping into the car and closing the door, I grabbed my phone.

Hey. What’s up?

Nothing much, just wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee, or something? Today?

Sure! I would love to get some coffee or something.

Great, when are you free?

Anytime after now works.

Should I pick you up from your house?

I chewed on my lip. Tamlin wouldn’t be at home, and it wouldn’t take me too long to get there… Sure, in maybe an hour?

Sounds good. Address?

749 Spring Ct.

See you then.

I then texted Tamlin,

I’m going out for coffee with Mor. That ok? I doubt he’d say yes if I told him it was Rhys.

I waited for him to respond, but he didn’t. I decided to go anyways, something I’d never done before.

\- 

At the house, I showered, washed my hair, and changed from my work uniform into a casual off the shoulder grey wool sweater and skinny jeans. I wore a gold leaf pendant, black suede knee-high heel boots, a beanie, and a black leather purse. My makeup was simple and light- black mascara, a casual smoky eye, and black lipstick, and my gold-brown hair was styled in waves. I decided I was ready to go a good ten minutes before Rhys texted me that he was outside. I grabbed my purse and spotted his black, sleek car, just as extravagant and probably as expensive, if not more, than Mor’s car. The window was rolled down and I could see Rhys’s black hair.

“Nice house,” he remarked as I closed the car door.

“My boyfriend’s.”

“Ah. I see.”

His purple eyes were fixed on mine. I blushed under his intent gaze, and turned away to look at the road. A moment later the car started moving. 

“Have a girlfriend?”

“No. Had one, but that didn’t turn out, well, um.” He abruptly shut his mouth.

“Oh.” I didn’t ask any further.

“So, you said you were a tattoo artist?”

I sat up straighter. “Yeah, I work at Ink Stars. But I really like art, I have a blog where I post pictures of my art, which I sell.”

He nodded. “You have a blog? That’s pretty cool.”

“Well, it- it’s really not that big of a deal, and no one ever checks it out. Like I said, I just post pictures of my paintings-” I stammered.

“What’s the web address?”

“Um.”

“Here, put it into my phone.” Without taking his eyes of the road, he slid his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it, and handed it to me. 

I took his phone, and typed in the website. I held it out for him to take back. 

“Thanks,” he said as he slipped it back into his pocket.

We reached the coffee shop, and ordered our drinks. I ordered my regular, a skinny vanilla latte. 

“Black coffee,” Rhys said. I glanced at him. Figures.

We chatted some more as the barista made our orders. When they came, we sat down at a table and talked even more.

“I’ve never had black coffee before. I always have cream and sugar.” I said to Rhys. “I don’t think I’d like it very much.”

He grinned, then held out his cup to me. “Really? Here, try it.”

“Um. Ok.” I tentatively picked up his and slid mine across the table. “Here’s mine.”

Would Tamlin be okay with that? Probably not. Does he have to know? Definitely not. Screw you, common sense.

We both took a sip at the same time, his eyes fixed on me. I immediately wrinkled my nose at the bitter taste. Rhys chuckled, and we switched back, and I tried so hard, oh so hard, to not think about the fact that my lips had just touched something that his lips had been on. And that the cup that I now held also had touched his lips. 

Rhys took a sip of his coffee and smiled. “Delicious.” 

Hot damn. I blushed. 

We continued our conversation, Rhys dropping sexual innuendos here and there and making me blush, and his smirk would widen, which would then result in me telling him he’s a prick and his grin would intensify. But that grin was so gorgeous, a heart-stopping grin that could make any girl swoon. I found myself focusing on that grin, his mouth and his sensuous lips, more often than I would like. Hopefully he didn’t notice me staring. He was charming, and funny, and smart, and nice, and hot as hell, and… I have a boyfriend. A very jealous and protective one. But my thoughts always wandered back to Rhys after he dropped me back home. He was always in my head.


	4. Chapter 4: I Don't Care

Rhysand

Feyre. Lord help me. She’s all I can think about. Her gold brown hair. Her pale blue eyes. Her smile. God, her smile. It’s adorable, how she slightly tilts the corners of her mouth up, but not show teeth, but if I try, I can get her to break into a full on grin and it hits me how sexy she is. And she’s artistic, witty, kind, shy, and I couldn’t stop thinking about her. I checked out her blog, and her paintings were amazing. She’s very talented. My thoughts drifted to the house I picked her up from- her boyfriend’s house. I wondered what he looked like. Tall? Handsome? Brown Hair? Definitely rich, by the look of his house. Feyre would be moving into the dorm soon, so she would move out of his house. Would she stay at the dorm, or go to that… manor for the weekends? Would they break up because they never see each other? Would she leave him or the other way around? I don’t know. 

I don’t care. 

Except I kind of do.

-

Feyre

“Feyre.” Tamlin.

I looked up from a painting. “Yes?”

“Did you go out for coffee with Mor?”

Oh no. “Y-Yes.”

“I never said you could.” His voice was low and threatening, and he was most definitely drunk.

I swallowed. “Yeah, well, I texted and you didn’t respond, so I thought it would be-”

“You thought wrong!” He growled, and I flinched. Tamlin walked over to me and grabbed my wrists. He dragged me into the bedroom and shut the door. My wrists ached and I was pretty sure it would bruise. Tamlin pinned my hands to the wall and forced his lips onto mine. He shoved his tongue down my throat and I fought the urge to gag. His hands were rough and aggressive, not gentle, and roamed my body possessively. 

Normal Tamlin was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short! I promise that the next one will be longer... and you may see some familiar faces in it!


	5. Chapter 5: College

I shoved a cardboard box into the trunk of Tamlin’s car as he picked up the last of them. Tamlin was driving me to Prythian, and was going to help me unpack at the dorm. A few weeks had passed since that initial dinner. I’d hung out with Mor a lot since then, and with Rhys- except I always told Tamlin that it was Mor, or both of them. I prayed Rhys wouldn’t bring that up if he met Tamlin. Hopefully I could keep them away from each other for the whole day.

“Done,” Tamlin grunted. I nodded and ducked into the car. He started the engine and drove to U of P. It was a half an hour drive, and we remained in silence for most of it. I stared out the window at the road, my earbuds blasting my music. I could tell by Tamlin’s expression that he was so not happy about this. 

I wore a tight black full sleeve shirt, and a sheer flowy top over it. I also wore tight jeans, with black cut out open toe heels. Smoky eye, a nude lipstick with red tint, and black mascara made my make up. My jewelry included a black crystal bullet necklace that reached just above my navel, black hoops, and a black crystal bracelet. My hair was down, with a traveling braid, and styled in subtle waves. I had a black leather purse. Lately, I started wearing a lot of black, some purples and blues, as opposed to my once bright and colourful wardrobe that Tamlin loved so much. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Rhys always wore dark colors. If Tamlin noticed the change, he didn’t comment.

We pulled into the parking lot of Prythian near my dorm, the spots packed and filled with numerous cars. I scanned the space for Mor or Rhys’s car, but there were too many people to see. I headed inside and found my room. 

“Feyre!” Mor squealed happily, and ran up to me and hugged me. “Rhys is out in his dorm, unpacking- very close to here- but I doubt we’ll see him much today.”

Perfect. Makes my job easier.

Tamlin walked in, carrying a box. I packed my entire wardrobe, toiletries, school stuff, a little room decor- mostly my paintings, vanity items like perfume and makeup, and of course, all my art supplies.

“Are you the alleged boyfriend?” Mor cheerfully asked.

“Yes. My name is Tamlin, you must be Morrigan,” he said stiffly and held out a hand for her to shake.

She tentatively took it, and they shared an awkward handshake. Tamlin literally radiated unfriendliness, and Mor didn’t seem like she liked him too much. I inwardly cringed. 

“I’m going to grab the rest of the boxes,” he said gruffly and promptly left.

“Wow, Feyre, he’s certainly… something,” Mor said.

“He takes some time to warm up to,” I sighed.

“Huh.”

After all the boxes were in the dorm, we began to unpack. As I put up my paintings, Mor spotted them and gasped.

“Omigod! These are so amazing! These are your paintings?”

“Oh- uh- I,” I stuttered, blushing furiously. I nodded.

“Wow. I knew you were an artist, but you never mentioned how talented you are!”

“Thank you.”

After we finished, I was itching to say hi to Rhys. We saw each other frequently and at least texted each other twice a day.

“Tam, I think we’re good here, do you want to go home?” I asked.

He shot me a look, then glanced towards Mor, who was observing our exchange with quietness.

“Fine,” he forced out, and left. Mor and I walked him to the car, and I waited until he was driving away.

“Let’s go see Rhys,” I suggested casually.

Mor raised an eyebrow.

“What?” I asked.

“Nothing,” she muttered, but I knew she was analyzing it in her head and wouldn’t forget it easily. I sighed. We walked to Rhys’s room, fairly close to ours.

As we entered the room, we were greeted by a dark-haired man with hazel eyes and chin length hair. His features had a cocky feel to it, and he smirked.

“‘Sup Mor?” He said.

“Cas, this is Feyre. Feyre, Cassian.”

“Cassian, you can call me Cas. I’ve heard a lot about you.” He stuck out a welcoming hand.

“Nice to meet you, um, Cas.” 

“Who’s there?” A tanned dark haired man stepped into the room. He had hazel eyes like Cas, but while Cas was good looking in an arrogant way, he had quiet handsomeness. He moved like the shadows, and most of his attention, I noticed, was focused on Mor. She, I also observed, seemed to brighten at seeing him. She blushed under his intent gaze, but I doubt she realized.

“You must be Feyre. I’m Azriel. Cas, Rhys, and Mor call me Az.” What is it with these people and their nicknames? Mor, Rhys, Cas, Az. 

“Nice to meet you, Az.”

“Feyre?” Rhys’s head popped into the room. I stood up straighter at the sight of him, and his eyes lit up.

“Rhys!” He hugged me, then Mor.

“Hey, Feyre.” Mor turned to me. “We were going to go out to eat at a favorite of ours- Rita’s- later tonight, wanna come?”

I glanced around the room. Everyone seemed so welcoming and friendly. “Sure, I would love to!”

-

As Mor and I walked back to our room, I whipped out my phone to text Tam the plans. Going out with Mor and some friends tonight for dinner. OK? 

Yes. Have fun.

“Tamlin?” Mor asked, peeking at my phone.

“Yeah.”

“Funny how you fail to mention that ‘friends’ happen to be of the male species. This have anything to do with how you didn’t want Tamlin to meet Rhys?”

“Um- well, I don’t want him to feel jealous, I mean, with everyone looking like that-” I struggled.

“I see.” Mor said.

“So what should I be wearing for this dinner?” I asked Mor, knowing she loves fashion. She didn’t comment on the change of topic, and we shifted into a conversation, on familiar ground.

-

I turned around in the mirror, looking over my figure for any imperfections. My outfit was casual, as Mor had told me that neither Cas and Az were one to dress up. 

Therefore, I now wore a white sleeveless blouse with black polka dots, with black jeans, and a black leather jacket. My shoes were black flats with the tips gold. My jewelry consisted of a gold circular locket on a gold chain, gold studs, and a gold chain bracelet. I applied some red lipstick, black mascara, wing tips, and a little black eyeshadow. I also had a black leather purse with gold accents.

“Feyre, hurry up!” Mor yelled from outside the bathroom door. “We’re leaving fifteen minutes!”

“Ok!” I shouted back. I did a once over in the mirror, decided I was ready, and walked out.

Mor wore a cream shirt with a plunging V-neckline, jeans, and knee high brown leather boots. Her accessories included black beaded dangling earrings, marble pattern bangles, and a brown leather purse. Her hair was in a side ponytail and curled stylishly.

“Go, go, go!” Mor shoved me out the door.

Cas, Az, and Rhys were waiting at the restaurant. Rita’s, it was called. We greeted each other, and I noticed that Az’s gaze often lingered on Mor. I wondered what was going between them, but it wasn’t my business. A short black haired woman with silver eyes approached us.

“Amren!” Mor exclaimed. “We were waiting for you. This is Feyre, my roommate. Feyre, meet Amren, a long time friend of Rhys’s.” No nickname, I guess.

Amren looked me up and down once. “Nice to meet you… Feyre.” She drew out my name, as if testing it, drawing out the two syllables as Fay-ruh.

I nodded. “A pleasure, Amren.” We shook hands. Something about her was downright terrifying.

We sat down for dinner, and ordered food. I found myself enjoying the company of the five people immensely, Rhys’s “Inner Circle,” Mor told me. I definitely enjoyed it much more than Tamlin’s formal parties and the his friends I’d met. Out of all of them, there was only one person I liked, a red-haired man with one blind eye, Lucien. But he was always around Ianthe, a whiny little blonde bitch who I can’t stand.

Rita’s, being a casual diner, didn’t cost too much, and I reached inside my purse to pay. Rhys took the bill before I could grab it. 

“I got it,” he informed me. I sighed.


	6. Chapter 6: The Inner Circle

Friday night- First night in my new dorm… first night away from Tamlin’s house. I didn’t feel as anxious as I think I should be- should I be worried about sleeping without Tamlin? I don’t know.

Mor is burrowed deep under her blankets as I get into my bed and close my eyes. Sleep comes easier to me than it has ever been. My dreams are regularly frequented by a head of messy black hair, deep striking violet eyes with silver flecks, and that goddamned smile. As always.

-

Rhysand

I rested my head against my hand, and stared up to the ceiling. Cas and Az had already fallen asleep, resting soundly. My head swam with thoughts of Feyre, her grey blue eyes, gold hair, the freckles on her cheeks and nose. Beautiful, I thought. She was. I knew it was wrong, to think of her like that while she was dating someone else. I didn’t think it was even possible for me to think of a woman like that after what happened with… her. She was always there, haunting me in my dreams and waking hours. I’d see a flash of red hair in a crowd, then she’d turn around and give me that signature seductive smirk, and I’d chant over to myself, Not real, not real, not real. But she went away when I was with Feyre. She hid from the light that Feyre glowed with, and Feyre glowed so brightly. Feyre made me forget her. I never thought it was possible. To forget Amarantha.

-

Feyre

I woke to the annoying sound of an alarm clock. A quick glance in its direction revealed that it was 3 in the morning. Why the hell is my alarm going off at 3 in the fucking morning- on Saturday? I slammed my hand down on it to shut it up, and the irritating beep abruptly ceased. I groaned and didn’t move from my spot on the comfy bed.

Until hands jerked the blankets off my unmoving figure.

“What the fuck-”

“Rise and shine, hun,” Mor cheerfully sang.

“Unhh… coffee.”

I slowly got to my feet and blinked. My brain was not awake at five in the morning, not without coffee. I squinted at Mor, and took in her sports wear.

“Wha-”

“Change. We’re going out for a run.”

“Coffee.”

“Running to the shop on campus,” she chirped.

“Whyyyyy,” I whined.

“Because! You need to stay active and healthy!” That bubbly voice. Then she threw some clothes at me. “I took the liberty of going through your clothes, and I must say, I’m impressed. But anyway, I found these, so wear them and let’s go!”

“Um.” I said, to shocked to do anything else than stare in stunned silence.

“MOVE!” She yelled, and I scrambled to my feet.

Shutting the door of the bathroom, I surveyed the clothes Mor picked out for me. Teal, blue, black, and white sports wear, perfect for running. I barely ever touched these kind of clothes and doubt I had wore them since I bought them- I mostly worked out in very casual clothes on a treadmill at home. Something told me I’d need them living with Mor. After I put them on, I tied my hair into a messy ponytail and used a headband to hold the stray locks in place. No makeup, no jewelry, no accessories. We ate a quick snack of yogurt, fruit, and toast before starting. I wore my black and white sneakers, and grabbed some earbuds and my phone before we headed out, exactly an hour later than I woke up.

The morning was cool and the air was crisp as Mor and I jogged in Prythian. Seeing as it was now 4 in the morning, there was no one out other than us. We were both quiet, immersed in our own music. There was barely any light, but enough to see where we were going. We reached the coffee shop.

“Skinny vanilla latte,” I told the barista. Then, to Mor, “Let me guess- Black like Rhys?”

“Hell no. I don’t know how my cousin can choke that shit down.” And then she proceeded to order a fruity, sugary drink. I chuckled to myself.

We sipped our coffee- immediately I was woken up- and walked back to the dorm, talking all the way. After a few minutes, we ran into Rhys. I broke out into a smile.

“I was hoping you’d be out here. I figured Mor would drag you along on her daily morning run,” he remarked. Mor stuck his tongue out at him, which he only smirked at.

“Anyways, Cas, Az, and I were going to go out for brunch. You two ladies coming?”

“Depends,” I replied. “Do I get to pay?”

“Not a chance,” came his answer.

I pouted, and stared at him. He stared back. Mor rolled her eyes.

“We’ll see,” Rhys conceded, and I grinned.

“See you then?” Mor cut in.

“Cool.” 

We jogged back to the dorm.

-

I took a shower, the steam and hot water soothing my skin, and changed into casual wear for the brunch. I wore a lacy black top-full sleeve and tight around my waist- that reached my thighs in an upside down U shape, jeggings, a wraith-like wrap, a black infinity scarf, and black knee-high boots. Smoky eye, black lipstick, and black crescent moon earrings completed my outfit along with a black leather purse. 

Mor wore red, no surprise there, and I walked out and spun around, runway style. She nodded, nothing more. Mor would never tell me what to wear, or try to control what I did wear. I could be stark naked and she would still tell me to own every piece of myself. I cringed at the memory of Ianthe, because whenever she’d visit, she’d wouldn’t shut up about you can’t wear that with this! Tamlin wouldn’t like it, or I don’t know, that outfit doesn’t look too great, where are those day dresses that Tam and I bought for you? and always ended with here, just let me pick your outfit for today. She and Tamlin bought most of my wardrobe, and the more night coloured pieces were bought by me. Neither of them liked those particular clothes, Tamlin preferred the bright and cheery dresses that made it hard to move. I felt ridiculous wearing them, like a Barbie doll, but Tamlin loved them oh so much. I didn’t realize I was frowning until Mor asked me if I was okay.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine,” I stammered. She raised her eyebrows at me, and I sighed. “Just thinking about this person, she was so controlling, especially about my wardrobe. I’m only friends with Ianthe because she’s Tamlins friend-”

“Hang on, did you just say ‘Ianthe?’” She cut in.

“Um, yeah?”

“Ianthe…as in Ianthe Priestess?”

I nodded.

“That fucking bitch. I hate her.”

I blinked, then bit my lip. “You… know her?”

“Yeah. Rhys and I have had problems with her. She goes here.”

“Ianthe goes to Prythian?” Dammit.

“Yeah, hopefully I can avoid her all year. Not likely.”

“Yeah,” I replied.

-

Brunch went well, like last time, and we decided to walk back.

I groaned, and rubbed my aching legs. “Ugh, my legs are so sore.”

Everyone looked at me, except Az, whose attention could never be pried away from Mor. Somehow, however, he never seemed to notice when she stole glances of him. 

“Oh no,” Cas said. “Mor didn’t force you to run with her this morning, did she?”

“Get used to the feeling, Feyre,” Mor winked at me, ignoring Cas. 

“The running will do wonders for your legs,” Amren told me. “Not that they’re in any need of improvement at the moment.”

We all laughed, and I noticed Rhys’s gaze linger on my legs and his cheeks turned pink slightly. My face warmed. We walked all the way back to the dorm. But I stopped dead when I saw who was waiting for me at the gates. His eyes turned towards me, livid, and his face went red as he saw the group of insanely good looking people I was walking so comfortably and naturally with.

“Hey Feyre, isn’t that Tamlin?” Mor asked. I cursed, earning a questioning look from everyone, even Az this time.

He stalked over to me, seething.

“Where the hell were you? I called you and you didn’t pick up! You were supposed to come over for the weekend!” He growled with barely contained rage.

I focused on my breathing, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, and counted to 10. 1, 2, 3, 4-

“Well?” Tamlin snapped. “Where were you?”

I blinked back the tears that pooled in my eyes. I could feel everyone stiffen at Tamlin’s assertiveness, seeming to sense my distress. “I’m sorry. I- I- I forgot. I went out for brunch… with…” My voice seemed to leave me as Tamlin stared me down. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry.

Rhys stepped forward protectively. “Who the hell are you to talk to her that way?”

I inwardly cringed. “I’m her boyfriend,” he said, deliberately slow. “And who the hell are you?” Tamlin snarled. “Are you… Rhysand?” 

Of all the possible ways… this was the worst. I will not cry.

“Yes,” Rhys replied stiffly. I will not cry.

“And the rest of you are…” I will not cry.

“You know me. Then Azriel, Cassian, and Amren,” Mor said in a hostile tone. I will not cry

If looks could kill, we’d all be dead. Except for me, staring at my feet willing to keep the tears from spilling. Tamlin ignored her, focusing on me… and Rhys. I will not cry.

Tamlin snarled, almost imperceptibly, directed at me, but we all heard it. I flinched, and everyone noticed. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. “We’ll talk about this later.”

Rhys growled, a low growl that could’ve sent any other man running. But Tamlin just tightened his hold on my wrist and tugged me towards him. “Let’s go, Feyre.”

“I- I-” I looked from Tamlin to Rhys to Tamlin to Rhys, then lowered my gaze meekly. “I- I’ll see you Monday.” Then Tamlin dragged me towards the car, and I could feel Rhys’s gaze watching my retreating figure. I refused to look at him, or anyone, or anything. Tamlin’s car pulled away.


	7. Chapter 7: Abused

Tamlin was silent the entire way home. I only stared out the window, watching the road.

When he drove into the driveway, my car parked at the curb, he slammed the car door shut with more force than necessary, and I flinched.

He opened the door for me, shut it, and locked it. I swallowed.

“Would you like to explain to me, what the hell you’ve been doing behind my back?” He growled, as he backed me up against the wall.

“I’m sorry,” I said, lip quivering. I bit it to keep it still. Why was I apologizing? I did nothing wrong. But I found myself saying the words anyways. “I swear we’re just friends!”

“Oh yeah? And what about those other guys?”

“I- I- We’re only friends, I haven’t even known them for a week! And there’s nothing going on between Rhys and I!” I cried.

“Rhys? Not Rhysand?” He pinned my wrists to the wall, and I could feel his hot alcohol-smelling breath on my lips. “I don’t believe you! You little bitch, you went away from me to college so you could hook up with hot guys! How long have you been cheating on me with Rhys? How many guys have you slept with?”

Tears were streaming down my face now. “I’m not cheating on you!” I screamed. “I love you!”

“You haven’t been doing a very good job of showing it!” He snarled. “Answer the question, you slut!”

“I’m telling the truth!” I cried. “I love you, only you!”

“Do you?” He snarled. “Because I don’t like my belongings being shared!” 

“Belonging? What-” He cut me off by forcing my lips open with his own and started kissing me roughly. I squirmed against him but he held firm. He took both my wrists in one hand and started running his hands over my body possessively- touching me. No! I wanted to shout. Stop! But I could do nothing, completely vulnerable and at the mercy of Tamlin. His hands found their way down my pants, and every thought winnowed away from my head. I started struggling against him. His fingers nearly slipped between my legs, but my phone suddenly rang. He pulled away from me with deliberate slowness, and I would’ve cried from relief if my tears weren’t flowing already.

But my relief turned to horror as he took my phone out my purse and I caught a glimpse of the caller ID. Nonononononono. Tamlin put the phone on speaker and I burst into more tears.

“Feyre, I just wanted to make sure you were home safe and ok, you seemed to be pretty upset-”

“You again?” Tamlin snarled at Rhys over the phone.

There was a pause on the other end, before Rhys replied in a less concerned tone, “You are… her boyfriend.” There was worry in his voice when he asked, “Is Feyre there? Is she okay?”

Shudders wracked my body in loud sobs. I tried to keep quiet, I really did. 

“Feyre?” Rhys asked.

“Shut up, you little fucking bitch,” Tamlin snarled. Rhys heard.

“Feyre? Feyre!” 

“Listen here, you fucking prick,” Tamlin growled into the phone. “I don’t know how long you’ve been sleeping with her, but Feyre is mine. Mine, you hear me?” I opened my mouth to say something but he clamped his hands over my lips. “Don’t ever talk to her again. Shouldn’t be too hard, seeing as she won’t be coming back to college. I don’t give a shit if you think you’re somehow entitled to her, now that you’ve been secretly fucking the slut, because she. Is. Mine.”

I bit down on his fingers. Hard.

“Bitch!” He yelled. And then his hand struck my face.

I screamed. He hung up on the phone.

“We’re done!” I cried. “We’re done!”

“No.” He growled. “You’re mine.” He slapped my face again, leaving another stinging mark. My wrists ached as he grabbed them by the bruises he had left earlier. Tugging me towards the basement door, he flung me inside. Everything went black as I fell on the floor.

-

I woke some time later, there were no clocks in the basement. There was nothing actually, but it didn’t feel like much time had passed. It was cold- unnaturally cold. I looked down, and started crying again. I was naked, my clothes in shreds in a pile near me. I was seeing red, angry, yet terrified. I hurt all over, and I realized I was covered in bruises. The door was open, and I scrambled towards it, but Tamlin’s leering face stepped into view, effectively blocking the exit. His gaze traveled up and down my body, looking at what he wanted, and I stepped back, trying to retreat into the cover of the shadows. He came in, and I backed away, but he cornered me and pinned me against the wall. Then his mouth was on mine, and he was touching me where I didn’t want him to. My whimpers were muffled by his tongue, and his hands were all over my bare skin. He slid a finger inside me and I gagged. Then another. He pulled them out and brought them to his lips, and I gagged again. Thankfully, he didn’t do much else before heading towards the door.

Instead he swung the door shut, but not before saying. “I’ll visit again later. You can come out when you’ve learned to be a good pet.” The unmistakeable sound of a door locking.  
I’m claustrophobic. 

I couldn’t breathe. The walls were closing in on me, and I couldn’t breathe. My phone was gone, I couldn’t call for help. Help. Help me. I ran towards the door, trying to open, but it wouldn’t budge. I tried slamming into it, but all that did was make my bruises hurt even more, and I couldn’t help the whimper that escaped from me. Escaped. Why can’t I escape? The door’s locked. It’s locked, it’s locked, he trapped me in, I’m trapped trapped trapped trapped…

I slumped to the ground, sobbing, and curled up into the ball. I can’t get out. I can’t get out. Breathing became impossible, and I struggled to take in oxygen. My breath came out in labored, uneven pants, and I couldn’t get out. The room was too small, no windows, only that one damned door and I was trapped. I was trapped like a vulnerable mouse, prey, too weak to do anything. I couldn’t breathe again. The room started to blur, and I could feel my consciousness fading.

Then the door was being kicked open, and I was being taken into someone’s arms. My eyelids fluttered shut, and gorgeous purple eyes flecked with silver were the last things I saw before I passed out.

-

Rhysand

I was seeing red. I wanted to kill him, I wanted to kill Tamlin but Feyre was my top priority. The entire Inner Circle had been listening on the phone when I called her- we had heard everything, from Tamlin answering to Feyre’s scream. My mind kept replaying it as Mor and I frantically drove to her house. Her sobs. Her voice getting muffled by something. The sound of something hitting something else and her scream. I didn’t care what speed limits I broke, I had to get over there and find her and see if she was alright. No, of course she wasn’t alright. When I got to her house, Tamlin had answered the door, and was about to slam it shut when I stepped around him like he was a piece of furniture. Then it got messy. I had to knock him out by slamming a beer bottle lying around into his head. Mor and I had combed the house looking for Feyre, had searched all but the basement, which was locked, and we couldn’t get into. Then I heard her. Quiet sobs muffled by the door, nearly impossible to hear, but there. I found the keys in Tamlin’s pockets and unlocked the basement, and there she was. Feyre had looked like she was on the verge- no, screw that- was in the middle of a mental breakdown. I took her in my arms and she passed out.

“Oh my god,” Mor said, hand flying to her mouth.

I dragged my eyes from Feyre’s eyes to survey her surroundings. That’s when I realized she was not wearing anything. I forced my eyes away as I shrugged off my coat and put it around her- but not before I noticed the bruises everywhere. It was too dark to make out the extent of the injuries, but he had still hurt her. Mor took Feyre from me into her arms and I stood up. I punched the wall, not caring about the pain in my knuckles.

“Rhys,” Mor said softly. “We need to get her out before Tamlin wakes up.”

I nodded, clenching my hands into fists. Mor handed Feyre to me, and I put one hand on her back, slid the other under her legs, and scooped her up. Mor grabbed Feyre’s purse and stuff before we left, then I laid her in the backseat of my car carefully. We drove to my house, 55 Night Court. There, I slipped her into an oversize dress that I decided would suffice as a dress. I put her down gently on my bed and pulled the covers over her. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, I went downstairs to make her some food.


	8. Chapter 8: Saved

Feyre

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, wearing unfamiliar clothes. Scratch that- wearing one unfamiliar piece of clothing. A very comfortable shirt that was serving as a very short dress and smelled of citrus and sea- that smell was familiar- Rhys. The sheets of the bed were black satin and so very soft. Confused, I looked around, and the room appeared to be Rhys’s. What the hell? I yawned and stretched- which sent stinging pains all throughout my body. I gasped.

Then the day’s events played back to me. Tamlin. Oh god, Tamlin. I had seen this coming, I had foreseen it deep in my mind but I was too blind to pay any attention. I swallowed hard.

I slowly got up, the shirt slipping down my shoulders, but not falling off. It hung up to less than half of my thighs, and I blushed, it showed off a lot of skin- skin that was covered in bruises. I sighed, not wanting to know the state of my face right after waking up. The house was very large, and I staggered downstairs, marveling at the size of the mansion I was in. There didn’t seem to be anyone else living in the house other than Rhys. I stepped down one flight of stairs onto another floor, clinging to the banister the whole way down. Then I went down another set to reach the first floor- the stairs opened into a living room. I stared at the room, mouth agape. None of the other rooms had been open, and I hadn’t really registered much of Rhys’s room, so the state of the living room was… holy crap. Chandelier, huge TV, piano, crystal doors leading to the backyard… how did Rhys get this mansion? I walked into the kitchen and came to a halt, Rhys making something on the stove. My breath caught. And he heard. And he looked up.

The fury that flashed across his face was bone chilling and terrifying as fuck. I flinched away, not realizing that it wasn’t directed at me, and his face immediately softened. He crossed the room, closing the space between us and led me to the living room couch. I didn’t fail to notice how his eyes slightly lingered on the hem of the shirt before snapping up to my eyes, his cheeks slightly pink. My face flushed. Once we were sat down, he took my face in his hands with heartbreaking gentleness. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” He said carefully. I shook my head. “That’s okay, you don’t have to.”

“Maybe later,” I whispered. A silence settled over us for a few minutes, then his attention shifted to my face, which probably looked just as bad as it felt.

“That fucking bastard,” He murmured. I lowered my eyes to the ground, but he suddenly tipped my chin up. “Hey. Never keep your head down. Especially not for me. Ok?” I nodded once. “I can’t believe he laid his hands on you.” I sniffed once, then the tears came. He pulled me closer into his arms and I buried my face in his chest. I cried into his shirt, and cried, and cried. He rested his chin on top of my head and stroked my hair, murmuring words like “it’s going to be okay,” and “Feyre darling.” 

When I finally stopped crying, I just put my arms around him and breathed him in. He smelled nice, of salt and rain and citrus and wind, and his body was warm and comforting. His lips brushed against my hair, and I closed my eyes and sighed.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just hugging, but he pulled away to cup my cheek, thumb gently stroking over my bruise as to not hurt me.

“You can stay here for this weekend before you go back to college, but if you want, you can spend most of your weekends with me, unless you want to stay at Prythian…” He trailed off, waiting my reply.

I smiled weakly. “I- I’d like that very much.” He breathed out a sigh of relief, but then I said, “But I don’t want to be a burden-”

“Feyre. You are not a burden.”

“Oh.” I began to lower my eyes, then remembered what he said earlier, and snapped my head back up. “That would be nice.”

He smiled. “I made soup,” he whispered in my ear. His hot breathed caressed the shell of my ear and I shuddered with pleasure.”For lunch.” I nodded, and we got up.

-

The soup was delicious, and I voiced my opinion to Rhys as we ate.

“My secret recipe. First, you buy it from the store. Then, you follow the instructions on the box,” Rhys joked, and I laughed softly.

“You should… maybe change into something else,” he gestured to the one shirt, and I blushed. He looked me up and down languidly. “But I don’t mind if you don’t, I’m most certainly enjoying the view.” Rhys winked.

My eyes widened. “Prick.” We laughed. 

“But really, you have killer legs.”

“Rhys!”

“Deadly figure, too.”

I glared at him, but he just grinned.

“We can take some of your stuff from the dorms to here for the weekends, but I’d be happy to buy you new clothes if you want. Have anything at Tamlin’s that we’d need to go retrieve?”

I shook my head. “Nothing that I’ll miss.” Then I realized something. “Shit! All my stuff is at the dorms! How the hell am I supposed to go get it without clothes?”

“I’ll call Mor and ask her to bring something over, then we can go back with her and pick out some stuff, sound good?”

I nodded. But… “What am I supposed to wear until then?”

“Like I said before, I have no objections to you current outfit. But if you really want… you can ditch the shirt. Wouldn’t mind that either.”

I groaned. “Prick.” Yet my cheeks became coloured anyways, and he flashed me that damned grin. Then I snatched my phone up and dialed Mor.

“Mor?”

“Feyre! Oh my god, are you okay? Rhys and I found you at Tamlin’s and we were so worried, I-”

“I’m fine, but, um, would you mind running over to… Rhys’s house, with maybe something to wear from the dorm? Because, well.”

“Yeah, of course! See you then.”

“Bye.”

I hung up. Rhys stared at my face, his mouth set in a tight line, face grim. I reached to brush my cheek. “Does it really look that bad?” He nodded, and I sighed. “Well. Should I evaluate the damage?” I asked. He nodded once, then reached for my hand. Gingerly taking each wrist in his hands as to not hurt me, he pressed a kiss to both bruises without breaking eye contact with me. I stared at his beautiful eyes and smiled.

Rhys helped me up from my seat and led me up the stairs to the bathroom in his room. Which was huge. The walls were made of black marble granite, and the hot tub was more of a pool, surrounded by sliding glass doors. Nested in the wall next to the tub was the shower, which had curtains. There were three sinks and one giant mirror on the opposite side, a closet, and a folding screen that looked like a night sky as well. Cabinets lined the area on top of the mirror and under the sink.

I caught sight of my face in the mirror. Two dark marks that couldn’t be mistaken for anything other than handprints on either of my face. A long cut down one of my cheeks. My eyes were sunken in, and purple marks hung beneath them. My wane lips were pale and I overall looked horrible.

My hand reached to touch the cut lightly. “God,” I whispered. “I look… terrible.”

Rhys’s gaze cut from my reflection to me. “You’re beautiful. Always have been, always will be. You’re… beautiful.”

I turned around to face him, and stared at those eyes. The silver flecks seemed to glow brighter. I could feel his warm breath now. Our faces were an inch apart and-

The doorbell rang and we jumped apart. Mor, right.

“Um.” Rhys ran a hand through his always messy hair, and I let out a breath I didn’t realize I had been holding. We hastily went down the stairs to greet her.

“Hey, I got your-” Mor abruptly cut off as she caught sight of my face. “Shit,” she breathed.

I winced. 

“I- I didn’t- I didn’t realize- I mean- Your body was- was covered in bruises but it- it was too dark to make out your face and-” She stammered.

“Yeah,” I said awkwardly.

We let her inside and sat down at a table. She surveyed me up and down and raised an eyebrow. “Well, you’re still bruised… everywhere, but I have to say, Rhys must be enjoying your current outfit immensely,” she drawled. I blushed profusely, and Rhys knocked his knee against mine under the table, causing my face to turn even more red. They both grinned devilishly at me.

“Well, as much as Rhys appreciates it, we should change you into something more… more,” She told me.

“You can take a bath, if you want,” Rhys suggested. “It’ll feel nice.”

“A… bath?” I asked. I couldn’t even remember the last time I’d had a bath.

“Yeah. Third floor, last door at the end of the hall,” He said.

“That’s your bath,” Mor smiled slyly. Rhys shot her a glare, then rolled his eyes.

“Come on,” Mor tugged on my arm- softly, because of my bruises. “I’ll run the bath.”

-

The bath felt, as Rhys had predicted, amazing. I nearly moaned with pleasure when the steamy liquid hit my skin. Mor left me to soak for a while, but then gently reminded me of the point of taking a bath. I scrubbed at my skin, but not hard enough to hurt, until I felt clean, then washed it all off. Stepping out of the tub, water dripping from my skin, I wrapped the towel that Mor had laid out for me around my wet figure. She had said the clothes would be outside, so I checked to make sure no one else was there before stepping into the bedroom. The bedroom was huge, and I paused to survey it. One of the walls, opposite from the door, seemed to be completely made of glass, which led out to a balcony, and black curtains were on either side. I pulled them shut and looked around again. A large walk in closet was next to the bathroom, but I didn’t go inside. A dresser stood next to the door, black wood, and above it was a painting of the night sky. I marveled at the quality of it, then looked away. Black leather couch by the window/wall. And a black canopy bed, black silk sheets and purple-ish pillows- the bed was neatly made. The whole room seemed to be made up of blacks, blues, and purples. My clothes were meticulously folded on the couch by the window, and I bent down to pick them up- precisely at the same time Rhys decided to walk into the room. 

He let out a strangled noise, causing me to spin around- nearly dropping the towel- and immediately averted his eyes. 

“Um,” he stuttered, eyes wide, then left, shutting the door behind him. I exhaled slowly, trying to ignore the fact that Rhys had just glimpsed my ass- not that he hadn’t seen me naked after the whole Tamlin thing- before pulling on the outfit Mor had laid out for me. It was a flowy, dark turquoise, sleeveless top, a brown leather jacket, and dark blue jeans. My hair was wet and straight from the bath, so I left it to dry after combing it with a comb that Mor had left for me. Brown leather knee-high slouch heel boots were set on the floor, and since neither Mor nor Rhys had been wearing shoes, I picked them up and walked downstairs. I set them down by the door and went into the living room.

Rhys was sitting on the couch by the coffee table in front of the TV, reading a book. Mor was gone.

“Hey,” I said awkwardly. He looked up from his book and winced.

“We should probably cover that up, with makeup,” He said. I nodded.

“Yeah,” I sighed.

“I’ll buy you some,” He offered.

I shook my head. “No, you’ve already done so much for me, I’ll buy it.”

“I want to,” He countered. “Plus, I have more than enough money for it.”

“I can’t accept that! You’ve already spent a lot-”

“Maybe we should do this tomorrow. You’ve had a pretty… hectic day, and your body definitely needs the sleep.”

“I… guess.”

“Come on, let’s get you to your room. Oh and, Mor said you could just wear this tomorrow.”

I looked down at the outfit. “And another oversized T-shirt for sleepwear?”

“Yup,” He gave me a sly grin. I rolled my eyes. He gestured for me to follow him up the stairs, and I complied. 

The room- My room- was right next to Rhys’s. It looked more or less the same as his, except the art and decor was different. The window wall wasn’t a wall, rather a set of glass doors leading to another balcony- if I went on it, I could see Rhys’s balcony. Rhys walked over and slid those curtains shut.The bathroom was similar as well. I wondered again where he got the money to get this place- maybe he inherited it? But then where were his parents?

“Do you want to just wear the same shirt from earlier?” Rhys asked. I shrugged, and he went to his room to go find it. He came back a minute later, and handed it to me, then left.

I shrugged off the outfit and laid it out on the couch neatly. I sighed as I looked over the bruises covering my body, then put on the shirt, keeping my bottom underwear on. I heard a soft knock on the door.

“You decent?” Rhys’s voice called from the other side.

“Yeah,” I called back, then swung the door open.

“Hey,” he said. I noticed that his gaze dropped down to the hem of the shirt, which was very high up on my thighs. “Um,” he said, both our faces turning bright red. “I was going to order some pizza or something, if you wanted dinner?”

I nodded. I hadn’t eaten since the soup that Rhys made for lunch, as my stomach reminded me. He held out a hand, and I took it. His hand was warm, yet sent pleasurable shivers down my spine at contact. 

Downstairs, he took his phone, dialed in the pizza place’s number, and called them. A few minutes later, we were sitting on the couch waiting for it to arrive. I felt so cold without the warmth of Rhys beside me.

“You’re shivering so hard the couch is shaking,” Rhys said.

“My hair is wet,” I replied, which was true.

He gestured for me to come sit by him, and I did. He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. My breathing hitched, but I leaned back into him and sighed. I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes, his lips brushing my hair. A hand dropped down from my lap to my thigh, and lightly massaged a bruise there. I went taut and loose all at once, and my breathing became uneven. I twisted around to look at him, his eyes were closed and his messy dark hair was splayed across his forehead. Sensing my gaze, his eyes opened and we stared at each other. My trembling fingers reached out to brush some of his hair out of his eyes, neither one of us breaking our stare. My gaze lowered to his lips, which looked so invitingly soft…

The bell rang.

I bolted upright and his hand came off my thigh.

“Dinner,” he smiled weakly. I slid off his lap and we both stood up. While Rhys answered the door, I stayed out of sight in the dining room. He walked in carrying a box that smelled delicious. 

“You know, it’s funny.” I smiled. “I’d never take you for a guy who would ever eat anything cheap.”

He grinned. “Got to eat something unhealthy once in awhile.”

“Yeah,” I said. “But you definitely lose calories when you work out. I mean, really, have you seen your muscles?”

“I have, in fact. I like to stare at them in every reflective surface. I’m a little in love with myself.”

I snorted. “A little?”

“Or something like that.”

We started laughing. When we stopped, we just kind of ate in silence. Every few minutes, I would glance up from my plate to look at him, but find him staring at me already. Then I’d blush and return my attention to my food and thoughts. 

Was he… going to… kiss me in the bathroom before Mor had arrived? Was he going to kiss me when I was sitting on his lap? I was sitting on his lap. What the hell was I doing? What the hell am I doing? The whole Tamlin thing had just happened this morning- it hasn’t even been a day, and I was sitting on another man’s lap and nearly kissed him- twice! Has he ever thought of me like that when I was dating Tamlin? Better question- Did I ever think about him like that when I was dating Tamlin? I don’t know. I should know. Why don’t I know? People are supposed to know when they love someone, right? Oh my god. Love someone? I am not in love… am I? I don’t know what to feel! Fuck this. Fuck life!

When we finished, he took my plate and his and stood up. I grabbed our cups and followed him to the kitchen. He turned on the sink and began washing the dishes.

“Can I help?” I asked.

He shook his head. “It’s fine.”

“I want to. At least let me contribute to something if you’re going to let me stay here. It’s not like I don’t know how, I did all the housework at Tamlin’s.” 

The corners of his lips tugged down for a second at the mention of Tamlin. “That bastard, what he did to you.”

I stayed silent, and focused on washing the dishes. We finished them and loaded them into the dishwasher. 

“There’s some toothbrushes and toothpaste in your bathroom,” Rhys informed me as I turned to go to my room.

“Thanks,” I replied, and he went into his room. I brushed my teeth and crawled under the warm covers of the bed. They smelled crisp and clean, not a hint of his signature citrus and sea. I sighed, and fell asleep.

-

The crack that sounded when his hand connected with my face rung in my ears. Then a second time- the other cheek now. I wanted to say stop, beg him to let me go, but instead he pressed his lips onto mine roughly, effectively stifling any sounds I had been about to make. His hands roamed my body possessively and without care for my injuries. No! Help! Somebody help me! Please! I couldn’t make a single noise.

Then he was gone, everything was gone, just a dark empty room that was so so small. I curled up into a ball, my clothes gone, and cried. The walls- they were closing in on me! I couldn’t move, there was no space, I was suffocating-

-

“Feyre! FEYRE!” Somebody was gently shaking me, mindful of my bruises, yelling my name. My eyes flew open to find a dark haired, purple eyed male standing over me, concerned and worried.

“Feyre?” He croaked.

“Rhys,” I rasped, voice hoarse from screaming. Tears coated my cheeks and tongue.

He sagged in relief. “What- what happened?” I asked him.

“You were having a nightmare,” He breathed. “It’s over now. You’re okay.”

I started crying again. He leaned in and pressed his lips against my cheek. Then his tongue gently licked up my tears without disturbing the injuries. Rhys moved his mouth to my other cheek and did the same there. Kissing away my tears. I looked up at him from where I was laying on the bed and pulled myself into a sitting position. His arms snaked around my waist and held me close.

“Do you want to sleep with me for now?” He whispered in my ear. I nodded. We stood up, and I nearly lost my balance, but he reached out to steady me. He slid an arm under my legs and scooped me up, bridal style. 

After laying me down on the bed, he slid into the bed next to me. Heat flooded through me- and not just because of his body warmth. I curled up next to him, and closed my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: Reported

I woke up with arms wrapped around me and my face buried in Rhys’s chest. I inhaled deeply, breathing in his citrus and salty scent. He stirred, and groaned.

“Mmm… morning,” He mumbled.

I smiled sleepily and tipped my head up to look at him. His purple eyes blinked groggily and the corners of his mouth tilted up. I closed my eyes again, content to stay there forever. But he shifted and got out of the bed, his bare back lit up by the light coming from the window. Had I not realized that he was sleeping shirtless? I stared at his muscled figure, admiring his body as he walked towards the bathroom. A moment later, I stretched and went into the bathroom in my room. I brushed my teeth, taken aback by the bruised face staring at me in the mirror, then showered, slipping into the blue outfit from yesterday. Then I went downstairs to find Rhys.

He was behind the counter of the kitchen, humming. A smile tugged at my lips.

“Pancakes?” I asked.

He grinned. “Homemade and fresh.”

“I didn’t peg you as a domestic kind of guy.”

“Yeah,” he smiled. “Well, you kind of have to learn these kinds of things living by yourself.”

His tone was joking, but I felt my smile falter. “How long have you been living by yourself?” I asked quietly.

He was silent for a while. “When I was eighteen, my mother, father, and sister were in a car with me. There- there was a drunk driver, and he- he-” Rhys swallowed. “I survived, along with my dad. He was injured, and died in the hospital.

“I inherited everything. This house, the money…And then… ” He broke off.

I stared at him, confused yet curious. “Hmm?”

“I just… think you deserve to know. Especially after… Tamlin.”

I nodded.

He took a deep breath. “Her name was Amarantha. We… dated, you could say that, about two years ago. We… broke up a year ago.” His voice was shaky. “She… was abusive.”

I sucked in a breath. I waited for him to continue, but he didn’t.

“When I was a young girl,” I whispered. “My mother got sick. She died. She left me, my father, and my older sisters- Nesta and Elain- to fend for ourselves. What she didn’t realize was that she had held our family together. We fell apart without her, nearly into poverty. Fourteen years old, I picked myself up, and got a job. Elain and Nesta both got jobs, and we barely survived off of what we made. My father was disabled, but was too cowardly to do anything useful. And then…” I took a deep breath. “Then, I met Tamlin, and he showed an… interest in me. We spent a lot of time together then eventually started dating. I left my family. Nesta told me they’d be fine. And with Tamlin… He… I had started dating Tamlin a little after New Year, in January. At first, he was, such a gentleman and I had loved him. He had loved me too, I think. He had given my endless gifts, all his attention, and always went out of his way to please me. Then things started changing. He started drinking more, and became possessive. He always wanted to know where I was, was super protective, treated me like his own pet, and, got crazy jealous if a guy even looked at me for too long. Then, I applied for U of P behind his back. I think I did it because subconsciously, I knew he wasn’t good for me. And I needed to get away. I got accepted, and met Mor. Then… I… met you.” I looked at him through my lashes. “And… you know the rest.”

He didn’t say anything as I spilled my life story to him. Rhys wordlessly handed me a full plate and walked into the dining room. I sat down and he took the seat right next to me. We dug in.

Pancakes with blueberry compote. I may have moaned in pleasure when the food touched my mouth, eliciting a chuckle from Rhys.

“This is so good!” I exclaimed through the food in my mouth.

Soon, we fell into our old routine, talking and chatting like normal.

Then the conversation shifted to my face’s state.

“I can buy you some make-”

“No! You’ve already done so much for me, and I don’t want to waste your money-”

“I don’t consider it wasting-”

“And I can just buy it myself.”

“Feyre, first of all, you are in no state to go into a store. Second of all, I’m happy to do it.”

 

We argued back and forth for a while, but I conceded to a triumphant Rhys in the end.

“And we should report Tamlin to the police.”

I nodded in agreement. After a pause, I said, “Are we leaving for the station… now?”

“We can leave whenever you want too.”

I took in a deep breath. “Now.”

-

At the station, the police asked me a few questions, and I answered them to the best of my ability. Rhys held my hand, the warmth and touch reassuring, the whole time.

Domestic violence. Rape. Abuse. And, the fact that he locked up a claustrophobic person- me.

We left the station a couple hours later, and drove back to the house.

Rhys said something vague about stepping out of the house for a minute, and informed me of some frozen foods in the freezer. He also told me I could read or watch TV. I chose the former while waiting for him, after eating lunch.

-

“Feyre,” Rhys called from the front door. He had two bags, one large and one small. The large bag disappeared to his closet in his room but the small one was handed to me.

“I can help you put it on, if you want…” He offered.

I looked into the bag. It was makeup. “Thank you…” I paused for a second, then opened my mouth to say something.

As if sensing my thoughts, Rhys answered, “Don’t worry, I grabbed a bite before coming here.”

I nodded. He gestured to the bag in my hand. “So…”

“I’ll put it on. Thank you,” I breathed.

He purred, “My pleasure.” The sound traveled throughout my body, and I blushed.

God, the effect this male had on me. 

I was in so much trouble.


	10. Chapter 10: The Sisters

I slept with Rhysand again that night. Not in the sexual way, but I was wearing another shirt and he was missing one.

Today I went back to University of Prythian.

-

Rhys showered in his own bathroom and I went to my room’s bathroom- it was now my room in all senses excluding where I slept. I wore a blue flannel shirt and a blue-grey tank top that matched my eyes, and jean shorts. Blue and white converse, a small blue pendant and matching studs completed the look. Rhys had produced this from the mysterious large bag currently residing in his closet, but I could tell that this outfit wasn’t all that was bought. 

My makeup was extremely heavy to cover up all the bruises that Tamlin had left on me, and you could tell my face was heavily painted- but it worked, at least. I didn’t like the look, but I only had to wear it until I had healed.

Rhys and I grabbed a quick bite of a yogurt cup, granola bar, and a banana. Then we drove to U of P.

-

As soon as I stepped foot inside the building of our dorm, I was immediately bombarded by questions from the Inner Circle.

“Feyre! What happened?”

“We heard the conversation on the phone, and you had left with that guy-”

“I knew something was off about Tamlin-”

“Feyre, we heard someone slap someone, and then you screamed, which explains all the makeup-”

Even stoic Azriel and resting bitch face Amren were genuinely concerned and had worry written all over their faces. Feeling overwhelmed, I squeezed my eyes shut and drew in a deep breath. They immediately quieted, sensing my distress.

“I, well, Tamlin and I are done. I broke up with him. Rhys and I filed a report at the police station, for…” I swallowed. But… They deserved to know. “Domestic violence and… rape.”

Gasps from everyone except Rhys.

“Domestic violence and what????”

“Feyre will be staying with me on the weekends and holidays,” Rhys interrupted. “But for now, we should get to class.”

“That boy deserves to pay for what he did to you,” Amren muttered.

Mor steered me towards my dorm, Rhys, Cas, and Az left to theirs, and Amren went… wherever it is that Amren goes.

-

I gathered my books and pencils and rose from my seat. As I was stepping out of the now empty classroom to go home, Rhys called my name.

“Feyre?” 

There was no one else in the classroom except for us now.

“So, um… well, you mentioned having sisters, and family?” 

I nodded.

“Well, I really think you should… talk to them? Catch up? Maybe… tell them about what happened with Tamlin. Plus, I know that the Inner Circle is practically family, but, it would be beneficial to have someone… related… to you to talk to about these kinds of things… if you ever feel like it…”

I smiled. “I think I will. Thank you, Rhys.”

He grinned, and I ducked out of the room to make some calls.

-

“Feyre?”

That was a voice I hadn’t heard in over a year.

I looked up from the table I sat at in the coffee shop.  
“Elain?” But there she was. With the same golden-brown hair and blue-grey eyes as mine, smelling of sweet spring, high cheekbones and full lips. Her hair was curled delicately and pinned.

Following behind her was my oldest sister, Nesta, crackling embers, golden-brown hair straight and looking similar to Elain. But while Elain’s eyes were soft and sweet, Nesta’s, like mine, were stormy and fierce. 

I stood up and took in a deep breath. 

The three Archeron sisters, reunited at last.

I held out my hand, but Elain ignored it and pulled me into a hug.

“It’s so good to see you,” She cried. “We missed you!”

Nesta gave me a small smile. Elain pulled away to survey me.

“Look at you,” She crooned. “You’ve grown so much. You look beautiful.”

“A little heavy on the makeup, though,” Nesta remarked, and Elain shot her a glare.

I laughed. “Thank you. Nesta, always a delight. I don’t usually wear this much makeup, but, ah, well, I’ll explain that later.”

We moved to a table and ordered coffee.

As we drank, Elain and Nesta explained what had happened to them in the last year. Apparently, Father inherited some fortune from a distant relative, and now that he was doing okay, my sisters left and found their own place. 

“And what about you?” Elain asked.

“Yeah, you seemed to be happy with that Tamlin guy,” Nesta commented. “I don’t really like him, but-”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that,” I interrupted. “I broke up with Tamlin.”

“What? Why?” Elain gasped.

“He became possessive and controlling, and got super jealous all the time. Then I started hanging out with my roommate and her friends a lot, and he got jealous of one of them, Rhys, and he… Tamlin… hit me.”

Nesta’s eyes widened and Elain gasped.

“I reported him to the police two weeks ago and he’s probably in jail right now. For now, I’m staying with my… my… friend, Rhys, for weekends and holidays. The bruises are under the makeup.”

“Oh, Feyre…” Elain whispered.

“I’m so sorry,” Nesta said.

I shook my head. “It’s fine, now. You did nothing wrong.”

“But I did.” Nesta said. “We’re your- I’m your older sister, and I’m supposed to be there for you. I’m supposed to protect you. And I couldn’t. I never did. I stood by and did nothing while you were brave enough to do something about our poverty, and, now, you’ve done so much, and you had to go through all this- and- and-” She was crying now.

I said nothing, slightly stunned to see Nesta, Nesta who never felt, Nesta who never laughed, Nesta who never cried, and she was crying now.

“Nesta’s right,” Elain sniffed. “I’m a horrible sister.”

I pulled them all into a hug. After a while, we pulled away.

“By the way,” Nesta said, wiping away some tears. “We’re going to go to University of Prythian.”

“Really?” I exclaimed. They nodded. “That’s wonderful! I can’t wait for you to meet Rhys and Mor and the Inner Circle- it’s what we call our group of friends. This is great!”

“You may have left us by going Tamlin, but now we’re going to your school,” Nesta teased. “You can’t get rid of us that easily!”

I laughed, glad to have finally patched things up with my sisters.


	11. Chapter 11: No

I walked across the green field with the Inner Circle a week later, avoiding frisbees whizzing above our heads and kicking-slash-throwing bac soccer balls and footballs that came our way. Today the Inner Circle was going to meet the other Archeron sisters over a casual Friday dinner at Rita’s.

As I neared our building, I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw a familiar flash of red hair.

“Fuck,” I muttered.

“What?” Cas asked, everyone else noticing the man outside our dorm.

“Turn around, and walk away. Don’t make a sound,” I instructed under my breath.

But he had seen me.

“Feyre!”

I sighed and faced him. “Lucien,” I said curtly, venom dripping from my words.

“Feyre,” Lucien breathed. He glanced at the Inner Circle, assessing how I stood with them.

“Tamlin-”

I growled at the name, but Lucien continued.

“Tamlin hasn’t been himself lately- just come back, come home, Feyre, please-”

“No.”

“- and if you would just come back- What?”

“No,” I said again. “No. No, I will not come back. I will never come back, and there is nothing you can say or do to change my mind.”

“Feyre, I don’t think you realize-”

“Do you not understand the meaning of the word ‘no,’ Lucien?” I cut in. “Maybe it’s strange hearing it from me. But, for the first time, and I know I should have a long time ago, I’m saying no.”

“Tamlin is sorry, he didn’t mean it. I don’t know what he did to upset you, but whatever it is, I’m sure you can work it out-”

“You don’t know what he did to me?” I said. “You don’t know? Well why don’t you ask him? Ask him what he did to upset me, as you said, before you beg me to come running back.”

Rhys, who had been silent for most of the time, spoke up. “Now why don’t you leave before Feyre darling here, and all of us, do something we might regret.”

Lucien glared at him, then looked between me and Rhys and the Inner Circle and back to me, and briskly walked away. 

I stormed into the room, not bothering to watch his retreating figure.

-

I wore a red sleeveless blouse with a frilly collar and lace near the hem of the shirt, a black leather jacket, and black jeans. I also wore red strappy heels and a deep set red pendant, that looked like glittering blood. Blood red lips and red smokey eyes were my makeup in addition to the crap ton I already wore.

Mor also wore red, hers a bit lighter and not as blood-like as mine.

We left for Rita’s to meet Elain and Nesta. They greeted me with a hug and I introduced them to the Inner Circle.

“I’m Rhysand, a pleasure to meet you,” He held out a hand to Elain. Nesta gave him a once over before looking at me and raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly. I glared at her.

When Cassian stepped forward, Nesta narrowed her eyes almost imperceptibly. 

“So you’re the famous Archeron sisters,” Cassian drawled. He shook Nesta’s hand with a firm grip, not breaking her gaze. They stared at each other, having some sort of silent conversation. Cassian’s smirk didn't falter once and Nesta didn’t stray from her scowl.

Oh boy.

I met Rhys’s eyes, and saw my own amusement mirrored in his. 

The seating went: Rhysand, me, Azriel, and Mor on one side, on the other Elain, Amren, and much to the dismay of both individuals, Cassian and Nesta.

I wish I could say the dinner went well.

And it did… just not between those two.

They were bickering constantly, over everything! I should have known not to put Nesta’s fiery rage and temper with Cassian’s cocky and arrogant personality. 

The rest of the Inner Circle was amused beyond words, Azriel watching with a faint smile on his face, and as always, observing and cataloging the information for later. It seemed like the pair were intriguing enough to draw his attention away from Mor, whom he was normally captivated by.

Yet now that I think about it, Nesta and Cassian are practically made for each other. Their personalities just… clicked. Cassian could use someone who would snap back at him, and Nesta could use someone to draw out the emotions she always suppresses. 

Hmm.


	12. Chapter 12: The Date

"Feyre?"

I looked up from the book I was reading. "Yeah?"

"So, you've been living here a while, and I realized that I haven't yet taken you somewhere nice," he said, scratching the back of his head. I almost thought he looked kind of… nervous, a change from his usual arrogant air.

"Somewhere… nice?" I asked.

"For dinner." Rhys took a deep breath. "Feyre, will you go out with me?"

My eyes widened and my face flushed. I smiled at him. "Yeah. Yeah, I would love to go out with you."

"Then I have something for you."

Rhys took out the mystery bag out from the closet and gave it to me.

"Don't open it in front of me," He commanded.

I nodded, and waited for him to close the door to his room. Then I dug in.

A pale blue piece of glimmering fabric rested at the top. I squealed in delight as I pulled out a gorgeous evening gown. Going through the rest of the bag, I found more accessories. Everything looked amazing and my heart fell as I realized how much money Rhys had spent on me.

But my qualms were forgotten as I put on the whole ensemble.

Crafted of tiny blue gems so pale they were almost white, the dress clung to every curve and hollow before draping to the floor and pooling like liquid starlight. The long sleeves were tight, capped at the wrists with cuffs of diamond. The neckline grazed my collarbones, the modesty of it undone by how the gown hugged areas I supposed a female might enjoy showing off. My hair had been swept off my face (the bruises now healed) with two combs of silver and diamond, then left to drape down my back. And I thought, as I stood alone in the bedroom, that I might have looked like a fallen star.

Rhys was waiting for me by the door, looking handsome as hell (as usual), in formal attire. One good look at me and he was speechless. His mouth popped open and his eyes grew wide for a moment, then he quickly recovered and his mouth twisted into a smirk. I descended the stairs carefully. He held his arm out for me and I took it, his familiar warmth comforting.

"You're exquisite," He whispered in my ear. His hot breath caressed it and I shuddered as pleasant shivers traveled down my spine. My cheeks heated.

"Thanks to your impeccable taste," I replied. He grinned a devilish smile and I found myself staring at his lips longer than necessary, which failed to escape his notice.

"Like what you see?" He asked me in a low seductive voice.

My face flushed and I playfully gave him a light shove.

"Well I certainly do," He said, laughing, and slipped an arm around my waist. I leaned into his touch, into his body.

"Shall we?"

The restaurant was called Starfall, a beautiful place with chandeliers and marble and lovely art and decor. Rhys led me to a balcony overlooking the city, a beautiful view. There were string lights draped around us, and lush plants in pots. The table was set with candles and flowers.

The whole place was very romantic.

The food was delicious, the wine even more so, and I didn't even want to think about the price.

"One day, Rhys," I sighed. "I'll pay you back."

He just smiled and shook his head.

We talked the whole time, about everything, and I just felt so natural and at ease with him.

Music began to play and Rhys stood up, leading me to a more open space.

"Will you dance with me, Rhys?"

"Of course I'll dance with you. All night, if you wish," He breathed.

"Even if I step on your toes?"

"Even then."

We didn't dance all night, as Rhys had suggested.

As we were going into our (yes, our) room, unable to read his face, I asked him, "What are you thinking?"

He paused just by the bathroom, and stared at me. "I'm thinking… I'm thinking that I look at you, and I'm dying. That I can't breathe." He backed me up against the door to the bathroom. "I'm thinking that you are all I've ever wished for and all I'll ever need. I'm thinking that you are the most amazing thing in the world and you deserve everything good in life, you deserve more than I could ever give to you."

I stared at him with wide eyes, stunned by his confession. He kept going.

"I'm thinking… I'm thinking that I'm completely, utterly, and hopelessly in love with you, Feyre."

And I wondered if love was too weak a word for what he felt, what he'd done for me. For what I felt for him.

Our lips were a hair's breadth apart.

"I think I'm in love with you too, Rhys."

He closed the distance between us and kissed me.

I forgot everything. The world faded away until all that was left was Rhys, Rhys who had been my friend when I'd needed one, Rhys who had always been there for me when I'd needed him the most, Rhys who had saved me and loved me and healed me and kept me from completely breaking.

The kiss was gentle, at first, nothing but his lips on mine. Then I laced my fingers through his ebony hair and tugged him closer to me. My lips parted and his tongue swept him, tasting me. I moaned into his mouth and he moved to bite my bottom lip. His lips moved from mine to my neck and he sucked there. I gasped as he licked the sensitive flesh up the column of my throat, then bit. I stumbled into the bathroom and we broke away so he could start a bath and I could wipe away my makeup. Then we pressed our mouths together as he removed the clips and combs from my hair, running his fingers through my golden waves.

I pulled at his clothes, and he helped me shrug off mine. Our lips still locked, we staggered into the bath. The hot water hit our skin but I didn't notice due to a different heat pooling in my core.

We went from the tub to the bed to the wall to back to the bed again.

Rhys took his time with me, and had me moaning and gasping and screaming his name throughout all of it.

"I think I fell in love with you," Rhys said, stroking circles on my skin. "When you met the Inner Circle. I knew then you were one of us, the way you acted with them. I could tell they all loved you."

I smiled and rested my head on his chest. "I think I was falling in love with you for a while, but I knew after you… saved me from… Tamlin. Or came close to knowing and was so scared of it that I didn't want to look closer. I was a coward."

"You had perfectly good reasons to avoid it."

"No, I didn't. Maybe- thanks to Tamlin, yes. But it had nothing to do with you, Rhys. Nothing to do with you. I was never afraid of the consequences of being with you. You… You're worth it."

"Thank you," He said hoarsely. "I love you, Feyre."

"I love you too."

And with that, I closed my eyes, exhausted, and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Ianthe

I woke up well rested with Rhys’s arms banded around my chest. Smiling, I rolled over so I was facing him. His striking violet eyes were open and staring at me, filled with love and joy.

“Hey,” I mumbled.

“Good afternoon.”

I blinked. “Afternoon?”

“Yep. We… slept… for quite a while.” Rhys leaned forward and kissed my nose. His lips found their way down to mine, then to my neck.

“Possibly because we had zero sleep during the actual night,” I said with a mischievous grin, moaning slightly as he sucked on my neck.

He smirked into my skin. “Well, we should probably get up now.”

I sighed. “I’ll go take a shower.”

“I’ll join you.”

I froze him with a look. “Then we’d never come out.”

-

Before I could go further than the sink, something caught my eye.

“Rhys.”

“Hmm?”

“You gave me a hickey.”

A chuckle from the bedroom. I rolled my eyes and took a quick shower. Looking at my reflection again, I stared at the bruise and smiled faintly. In some weird, primal way, it was satisfying to know that Rhys had left some kind of mark on me, to show the world that I was his and he was mine.

Rhys walked into the bathroom and kissed me again, then started the shower.

I wore a black strapless top with sleeves, distressed jeans, and tan suede ankle boots. Going light on the makeup, I put on some nude lipstick and gave myself wingtips using eyeliner. 

Rhys and I spent the day out, visiting tour places in the city as a couple. We went to scenic vista points, walked along the beach, and had lunch on a boat in the river. 

When we went back home, my last thought as I fell asleep was, I wouldn’t mind spending eternity like this.

-

I wore a teal flowy tank top with ruffles down the front, white jeans, pearl stud earrings, a white stone necklace, and brown sandals. I had light pink lipstick, black mascara and eyeliner, and on a whim, some white and teal gems near my eyes. 

Rhys and I drove to U of P fairly early in the morning, then parked in the parking lot. Before I could get out, Rhys leaned over and captured my mouth with his. My lips parted and his tongue swept in. When he broke away we touched our foreheads together. I smiled, kissed his cheek, then got out of the car.

Cassian let out a long whistle as we stepped out. My face turned bright red as Rhysand grinned and snaked an arm around my waist.

The Inner Circle laughed but no one said a word, or commented on my hickey, though they did keep glancing at it. Rhys’s arm caused heat to flood my body and I leaned into his warmth. His hand began to idly stroke my skin and I shuddered under his touch. I closed my eyes, breathed in his citrus and sea scent, and timed my breaths to his. In… out… in… out… in-

“Oh!” Cried a familiar high pitched voice as we bumped into her.

My face fell as I took one look at the female standing in front of me.

The one and only, Ianthe Priestess.

“Sorry,” I mumbled, hoping if she wouldn’t recognize me. 

“Feyre?” She asked, blue eyes wide. I wanted to gouge them out.

“Watch where you’re going, Ianthe.” It was not my voice who spoke, but Rhys’s.

“Rhys!” She exclaimed, twirling a piece of pale blond hair on her finger. Groan.

“Rhysand,” He corrected curtly. Her mouth twisted down. Ha.

Her gaze drifted from him to me to the bruise on my neck to his arm around my waist. Rhys’s arm tightened around me and I stepped even closer to him. Her eyes settled on me.

“I haven’t seen you since that party Tamlin, your boyfriend,” She emphasized “boyfriend,” directed at Rhys. Kill me now. “Hosted recently!”

“We’re not together anymore,” I responded.

“Oh, that’s right! I forgot! I am so sorry. You must be heartbroken! What happened? He was crazy about you!”

“Yeah, he was crazy, alright,” I muttered under my breath so only the Inner Circle heard.

“What?” She asked.

“Um, I broke up with him,” I clarified.

“Oh! That explains why he’s so sad. You know, he hasn’t really been himself lately… You two were such a great couple! I really think you should consider getting together again.”

“I’m over him,” I replied, at the exact time Rhys said, “She’s moved on.”

“Oh. I see you’ve met Morrigan, Cassian, Azriel, and Amren,” She commented. “And you’re friends with Rhys!”

“Rhysand,” Rhys corrected again. “And Feyre is my girlfriend.” I almost smirked at her shocked face.

“We should get going,” Mor cut in. 

I told her, “It was… nice… bumping into you, literally. See you around, Ianthe.”

Not.

-

Rhysand

“Rhys!” Her shrill, annoying voice called as I stepped out of the dorm. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Lord save me.

I took a deep breath. “My name is Rhysand.”

Ianthe looked pissed, but covered it up as hurt. “Well, anyways, I was just wondering, if you were free Saturday? To, like, go on a date or something.”

I had to physically clench my mouth shut to keep it from dropping. This bitch had the nerve to ask me on a date, when I have shown absolutely zero signs of interest, tell her to call me by my full name because only my close friends call me Rhys, and to top it off, I clearly told her that I had a girlfriend who happened to (well, used to be, at least, or put up with her because Tamlin made her) be a close friend of hers.

“I have plans.”

“Are you sure you can’t move a few things around… for me?” She simpered.

“Yes.”

“What are you doing?”

“I am going,” I said through my gritted teeth. “On a date, with my girlfriend, Feyre.”

She stepped closer. “Feyre Archeron? Who dated Tamlin?”

“Yes.”

She slid a hand up my arm and I flinched. “I think- no, I know you can do much, much better,” Ianthe said in what I guess she thought was seductive. 

“Feyre is ten times the woman you could ever be,” I growled. “Now back off before I do something that you’ll regret, because I won’t feel bad.”

A coy tilt of her lips “I heard you like to play games. I think you’ll find me a diverting playmate.”

“Get out of my dorm.”

“You have no idea what I can make you feel, Rhysand.” She reached a hand for me, right between my legs.

I started panicking. The sheer ownership and arrogance in the gesture sent my head spinning and all I could see was Amarantha Amarantha Amarantha-

“Rhys,” the voice who could heal me called from behind me. Ianthe withdrew her hand immediately and I turned to face Feyre and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Feyre,” Ianthe chirped. Feyre met my eyes. You okay? She seemed to ask.

Perfect.

She raised an eyebrow.

No.

She bumped my arm. We’ll talk about this later. Feyre’s stance was assertive, silently commanding other females to stay away, claiming me as hers. “Can we help you?” Feyre asked.

“No, I was just saying hi,” Ianthe spat, then hurried off. I tugged Feyre into my dorm so we could have some privacy. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug and I rested my chin on her head, stroking her hair.

“I saw everything,” She told me. A pause. Then, “You were thinking about… her, weren’t, you.” She didn’t say her name, but I knew who she was talking about.

“Yeah,” I whispered. 

“She’s gone, Rhys. She can’t hurt you anymore. You’re free from Amarantha.”

“I know, but she haunts me. I have nightmares, I hallucinate and think I saw her, and I have memories that would best stay unmentioned. Sometimes I think that I’ll never heal, that there’s no coming back from that… ” I sighed. “But then, I look at you, and think maybe… maybe there’s hope. Maybe I can heal. Maybe I just need the right person to heal me.”

“Maybe,” she murmured into my chest. “Maybe. We can heal each other.”

She stood on her toes and her lips crashed into mine. 

“You know,” I said pulling away. She looked at me curiously. “Cassian and Azriel are gone and aren’t coming back for a while,” I purred.

A slow grin spread over her face. Feyre squealed as I scooped her up and carried her to my bed.


	14. Chapter 14: The Proposal

Feyre

Rhys’s hand encompassed mine as we walked through the crowded streets of New York City. It really was the city that never sleeps- even at night, people were up and about, visiting the attractions that the Big Apple had to offer.

Like the Rockefeller Center, which Rhys and I were now heading towards. He had told me he had a surprise for me, but my curiousity did not drown out my longing to see the Empire City with my own eyes. 

We went all the way to the top of the Rock- and the view was breathtaking.

Though the sky was dark, the city was lit up by neon billboards, signs, traffic lights, and headlights. Traffic noises, roar of crowds, and police sirens filled the air.

I loved it.

Though I did prefer the quietness of Rhys’s home- of my home- and the simpleness. When at night, you could look up and see the stars, close your eyes and listen to the silence, save for the nocturnal animals providing a symphony of nature, or the sound of a water source nearby. The cool, crisp, clean air…

But I had to admit, New York City was beautiful.

-

Rhysand

I had to admit, New York City was beautiful.

But I was too focused on the stunning sight holding my hand who lit up my life like New York was lit up by the city lights.

And the box burning a hole into my jacket pocket.

My mind was a mess, my nerves were all over the place, and I have never been so nervous in my life.

-

Feyre

I didn’t know what I was expecting when Rhys said he had a surprise for me.

But I knew it definitely wasn’t this.

“Feyre, from the moment that I met you, I knew you were special. And over the years, after everything we’ve both been through, we have healed each other. You’ve gotten me through every problem I’ve had after you met me, I can always know that you’ll be there for me. And I hope you know that I’ll always be there for you. You deserve everything good in this world and in life. You deserve more than I could ever give to you but through some miracle you chose me. So…”

My heart stopped when Rhysand got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box.

“Feyre Archeron. Will you marry me?”

-

Rhysand

“Feyre Archeron. Will you marry me?”

For a second, she stared at me with wide blue grey eyes. I nervously swallowed.

“Yes!” She managed to force out. “Yes! Yes, Rhysand, I will marry you!”

-

Feyre

Rhys cracked a grin. He slipped the ring onto my finger.

A ring of twisted strands of gold and silver, flecked with pearl, and set with a stone of deepest, solid blue. Sapphire—but different. I’d never seen a sapphire like that, in jewelry stores. This one … I could have sworn that in the pale light, the lines of a six-pointed star radiated across the round, opaque surface.

Rhys—this had Rhys written all over it.

He cleared his throat. “It was my mother’s,” he explained as he rose. My eyes widened. “And her mother’s before that, and her’s before that… And now it’s yours.”

“I love you,” I said. “And it doesn’t matter if you had asked me tomorrow, a decade from now, or even when we were still in college, it would be yes. My answer would always be yes.”

“I love you.”

And then I kissed my fiancee.


	15. Chapter 5: The Wedding

Chapter 15 - The Wedding

Feyre

I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. 

Feyre, wife of Rhys.

It had a nice ring to it.

Speaking of rings… 

I looked down at my bare hands. The engagement ring wasn’t the one that Rhys had proposed to me with- I was getting that today. He wanted my wedding ring to be that family heirloom. My engagement ring was a black gem, next to it tanzanite stone- my birthstone. 

I loved my wedding dress. It was black- obviously. The neckline was low, but up to my neck my skin was covered in sheer black fabric. The actual dress had swirls and patterns from waist up, around my waist there was a tight band with a V shape in the middle. My arms were covered with the sheer fabric, but the swirls continued onto them. The skirt was made of several layers of black glittering fabric with silver specks that looked like stars. A black sheer cape hung from my shoulders and trailed behind me. I had no veil, but a silver circlet made of starry diamonds around my head- the only piece of jewelry on me. My black crystal-studded heels clicked against the marble floor as I went to go get married.

-

Cassian was Rhys’s best man- my maid of honor, his wife and my sister, Nesta. Elain, Mor, and Amren were bridesmaids. Azriel, Lucien (who was dating Elain), and a guy named Varian who was dating Amren were groomsmen.

I was walking down the aisle alone. No one was giving me away- I belonged to no one.

Black rose petals scattered the path in front of me, like the bouquet of black and white roses I held in my hand. Everyone turned to look at me. My gaze rose to Rhys and my heart stopped. His eyes widened as he saw me.

I took a step towards him, my chin high.

Then another.

And another.

And I was standing right in front of him.

The officiant began to speak, but I was focused on Rhys.

“Do you, Rhysand Batty McBatface, take Feyre Archeron to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do,” he answered, never once taking his gaze off of me.

“Do you, Feyre Archeron, take Rhysand Batty McBatface to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

I looked into Rhysand’s violet eyes.

“I do.”

-

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Ruchi here. I can’t believe I’m finally done with A Court of Modern Times! I’ve had so much fun writing this story, working out the plots, and looking into the minds of each character. Every step of the way, everyone has been so encouraging and you inspire me to keep writing with your comments and praise. Trust me, this is definitely not the last you’ll see of me! I plan to write a few one-shots, and am working out the plot of a new multi-chapter fic. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to give my writing a shot! 
> 
> Feyre’s dress inspired by: http://charlie-bowater.deviantart.com/art/The-Court-of-Dreams-623514926
> 
> \- RD


End file.
